


I Confess

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: “Sana unnie, have you been to Jihyo unnie's house? She has a very big shower, it fit the two of us.” She said with a smirk





	

Sana watched with narrowed eye's as Jihyo hugged Tzuyu as she joined the few girls sprawled about the living room. Sana never considered herself the jealous type but when it came to Jihyo, a girl who deserved the world and needed to be protected at all cost, she couldn't help but turn green at the sight of her being affectionate with the other girls. Which was a big problem since Jihyo loved all her members and was the leader, therefore, she was always hugging and comforting them all the time, mainly the maknaes.

 

Tzuyu was the most prominent in receiving Jihyo's hugs and also the victim of Sana's cold stares.

 

It was no secret to any of the members of Sana's huge crush on Jihyo, except for the clueless leader who believed that Sana harbored feelings for Dahyun. Truthfully, she had once felt a strong liking to the tofu girl but one kiss was enough for her to realize their was nothing romantic about their relationship and the two agreed to be just friends. No one knew of the kiss of course, so they remained playfully flirty with each other because they were comfortable with each other like that.

 

And of course Sana was too chicken to confess to Jihyo.

 

There were several times when they were alone when Sana would open her mouth to finally confess but then Jihyo would turn to her with those big sparkling eyes and wide beautiful smile and Sana would clam right up and yell something absolutely ridiculous, making Jihyo laugh and shake her head muttering, “You're so funny Sana,” and Sana would crawl into a hole and die.

 

The members had also attempted in hinting to the leader about Sana's feelings and sometimes bluntly stating things that would make Sana slap them quickly before Jihyo took them seriously.

 

It'd been months of endless puppy eye's and pouting and Sana could tell that the members were getting tired of it.

 

“Unnie, why don't you just tell her you love her.” Mina asked Sana while they washed dishes.

 

Sana's head whipped around like a cartoon to scan if they were alone before she flicked dish water at Mina. “Can you please use your normal voice.” She whispered with a glare.

 

Mina glared back at the jab before she rolled her eye's. “Momo say's we should lock you two up in a closet.”

 

“Again?” Sana whines, remembering how the members had shoved them in the closet for thirty minutes, locking the door and leaving the dorm to go to the small mart down the street. When they had comeback thirty minutes later, Jihyo was pounding on the door and when they opened the door they found Sana passed out on the floor. Despite it being extremely embarrassing, it hadn't been all bad since Momo and Jungyeon, the culprits, took over all of Sana and Jihyo's chores for a month.

 

Mina giggles, “I told her the results wouldn't be any different.”

 

Sana pouted, “I didn't know I was that claustrophobic.”

 

“To be honest, I don't think you are.” Mina say's drying the dish in her hands, “I think that you were just overwhelmed at the close proximity of your crush that you literally couldn't take it.”

 

“That's more embarrassing then claustrophobia,” Sana mutters, “Don't share that theory with anyone else.”

 

The conversation with Mina makes Sana wonder when exactly she will confess and more importantly how. She'd never properly thought about what she'd say when she faced Jihyo. She'd like to believe that it would all pour out of her like some romance novel cliché but she knew herself better than that and knew that she'd be a stuttering mess if she went into it unprepared.

 

That's how Tzuyu found her in the middle of the night muttering confessions into the mirror.

 

“Do I need to call an exorcist.” Tzuyu yawned. She had a blank expression that told Sana she wasn't at all frightened for having caught her older member talking to herself in the mirror in the middle of night.

 

Sana blushed, “Let's keep this a secret yeah?” She said, giving the maknae a wink before running out of the bathroom to hide in the crevices of her comforter.

 

Sana had had no idea that it had been Tzuyu's last straw. Which was why she fell so easily into her trap the next day.

 

The girls were all gathered in the living room floor, food scattered about as they ate and watched Nayeon's current favorite drama, she always had control of the remote. Sana had claimed the spot next to Jihyo and had been feeding the leader with her own chopstick, slyly bringing the chopsticks to her own mouth after. She knew it was pathetic but she would take what she could get.

 

The girls were discussing going to visit the Korean members homes soon when Tzuyu looked to Sana with an evil glint.

 

“Sana unnie, have you been to Jihyo unnie's house? She has a very big shower, it fit the two of us.” She said with a smirk.

 

Sana's chopsticks fell out of her hand as she stared wide-eyed at Tzuyu.

 

Jihyo began to choke beside her, “Tzuyu why are you bringing that up.” She coughed with a nervous laugh.

 

Tzuyu shrugged, “I though Sana would like to know about your shower.”

 

Sana felt herself shaking as her mind began to imagine very dark yuri thoughts.

 

“Why would Sana want to know about my shower.” Jihyo sputtered.

 

“Because she l-,”

 

Sana didn't give Tzuyu time to respond as she grabbed Jihyo's sweatshirt and pulled her towards her. Placing her lips directly onto the leader with a very hard kiss. Sana felt tears welling in her shut eye's. Finally after such a long time, she was kissing Jihyo. She didn't want to think about how Jihyo was most likely going to politely reject her when their lips detached. Or how her members were watching. Or that she still had no idea what she was going to say afterwards, in fact she was pretty much preparing to sprint the hell out of the dorm once their lips parted. She pushed that all away as she memorized the feeling, the butterflies in her stomach, the feeling of warmth and sparks that came from the place their lips met. She thought about how Jihyo hadn't immediately pushed her away.

 

When her head became lightheaded, she finally pulled away.

 

“Because I love you.” She said breathlessly before jumping to her feet and attempting to run.

 

Unfortunately she was Minatozaki Sana and she couldn't walk on flat surfaces without tripping on air. Her attempt to run landed her face first with the floor as she stubbed her toe on the couch and tripped.

 

“Sana!” Jihyo yelled and ran over to where Sana was praying for the ground to swallow her.

 

“Are you okay?” Jihyo asked, rolling her around, her eye's scanning every inch of Sana's face.

 

Sana sniffled, “No. My heart hurts whenever I look at you and I just kissed you and it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life but you probably don't even like me like that and you showered with Tzuyu and I fell for her bait and I stubbed my toe so it hurts like hell and I think my nose is broken.”

 

Jihyo chuckled and pinched Sana's nose, “Your nose isn't broken silly, your toe will stop hurting in a minute and my day gets better whenever I look at you and I wasn't going to reject you, I was going to kiss you again because it was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me also.”

 

“Really?” Sana squeaked.

 

Jihyo nodded.

 

Sana smiled brightly and pulled Jihyo down to her for another kiss.

 

It was the second most amazing thing she ever experienced in her life.


End file.
